


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #11 - Hetalia

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and Gilbert get stuck in a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #11 - Hetalia

"Hahahahaha, West! Who would have thought that Nikolaus would come with such a force, huh? It's like he's trying to tell us all how bad we've been last year, huh?" Gilbert shouted over the storm, trying to pull a huge log from the street that had stopped them from continuing their drive north.

Ludwig simply grunted as he pulled as well, trying to focus all of his strength on the task at hand while the storm was pulling on him. Some of the gusts that swirled around him practically knocked the air out of his lungs and it was hard to think like that. The thick snowflakes that were falling basically everywhere made the endeavor all that difficult as well. He kept his eyes narrowed in hopes the wind wouldn't blow flakes into his eyes, but thus they got stuck in his eyelashes and the damn tree would not move at all.

It took them another few hard tugs and all of their strength to get the log off the street and when they managed it, both German brothers were so exhausted that they sat in silence in the car after they had dragged themselves back into it.

Breathing heavily, Gilbert started to laugh again.

"Man, this reminds me of-"

"Don't you dare say it," Ludwig warned, not wanting to hear another war story and even less from that war. He had the same memories and he was so distracted with other things that he didn't need another painful thing that was on his mind.

"...I wanted to say the winter when I found you, but if you don't want me to say it, that's fine," Gilbert shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head to look outside at the dancing snowflakes.

"Oh," Ludwig said and sighed. His head dropped forward onto the steering wheel. "Well, whatever, I'm not in the mood for old stories," he murmured before he pushed himself back into an upright position and started the engine again.

"Yeah, it's okay. Must be boring to listen to my old stories, huh?" Gilbert replied as he buckled back in, still looking outside though.

"No! No," Ludwig protested, albeit that it sounded weak to his ears. "It's just... it's just that sometimes I'd like to know what your thoughts are right now than what you lived through over a century ago. Or two. Or... damn, I'm old," Ludwig sighed as he maneuvered them back carefully onto the street that was really slippery from the ice storm going on around them.

"Hahaha, you sure are, West!" Gilbert laughed, making Ludwig feel a little better about his outburst. "But you're still a baby in my eyes!"

"Yeah, I know," Ludwig sighed, but the corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a small smile. It was nice to know that whenever he felt like the responsibilities of the world on his shoulders were trying to crush him, there was his big brother trying to put a smile on his face by being just that: a stupid older brother.

"I guess we're both infants in Denmarks eyes though. Come on, let's go and see if we can help him or if he can help us, okay?" Ludwig said with determination, steering the car further North through the ice storm.

"You're an infant! Dänemark always acknowledged me as an equal!" Gilbert laughed and continued to talk about nonsensical things to take them through the long car ride.


End file.
